A Surprise Like No Other
by Golden Lass
Summary: Summary: Sam and Callen get the surprise of their lives but not only that Kallied is back for vengeance will they be able to figure out who he is after or will this set in motion a set of upsetting events. I forgot to say that this story involves mpreg


A Surprise Like No Other

By: Golden Lass

NCIS Los Angeles

Summary: Sam and Callen get the surprise of their lives but not only that Kallied is back for vengeance will they be able to figure out who he is after or will this set in motion a set of upsetting events.

It was a normal day at the OSP; the case they had just wrapped up had taken three long days. The day before Sam and Kensi had to go under cover leaving Callen and Deeks to do the other work alone. Usually Callen was fine with Sam going on an undercover mission. That is until Sam went to Sudan. That case had scared them both and Callen couldn't help but feel a little jealous anyway.

Jealous who Callen? Yeah unfourtunally he didn't like the girl Sam was trying to persuade to go against her brother. Frankly Callen didn't like people who tried to enter into his territory to hurt the people he cared about especially Sam. They had been partners on and off the field for a couple of years now, and they both knew the job entailed a lot. Heck it required whatever means necessary to get the job done. Callen however just didn't like it; he wouldn't talk to Sam for at least two weeks. But today Callen never thought he would ever feel so scared in his life. Yeah Sam could take care of himself but the fact that Sam was not with him to protect him if needed, the way Sam had done for him countless times.

Callen continued to think taking a sip of coffee. "What would I do without him if I lost him?" Not knowing that Sam had walked in while listening to the conversation that G was having with himself. Sam smiled to himself as he came closer and hugged G from behind. G reflexes kicked in right away and he started kicking.

"Hey, hey it's me. It's okay babe. Just me Sam." Sam said.

"Sam, you jerk don't ever scare me like that again. Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you sweetheart."

"Well you did."

"Come on you know I love you."

"I know. It's just been a long frustrating night and morning."

"I know. I wished I was with you too but Hetty was right the only way we were going to get them was by me not being with you."

" I know! But I could of lost you yesterday." Callen yelled.

"I won't leave you, you know that." Sam said.

" You almost did Sam. You could have been dead if Kensi hadn't of shot the guy when she did." Callen said as his eyes began to water.

"Hey, hey I'm still here nothing is going to happen to me." He said as he wrapped his arms around Callen's waist.

" Sam please you never know what is going to happen."

"I know but every time I go on these missions the only thing I think about is coming back to you." Sam said.

"Fine, I'll drop this for now. But please don't scare me like that again."

"Would I?" Sam said.

"I don't know would you?" Callen asked leaving for the car they both drove into work with. Sam followed frowning knowing he couldn't win the fight. Sam thought for a minute. Once they got to headquarters Callen went in quickly. Sam frowned once more.

"Something is really bothering him. I'll have to see what it is once he cools down a bit." Walking into headquarters.

Kensi saw Sam enter headquarters after Callen did.

"Hey, Sam. Is Callen okay?" Kensi asks.

"I think so just didn't have a good day yesterday or this morning." Sam said.

"I hope I didn't make him upset. It was the only thing I could do at the time."

"It's fine, Kens. I'll take care of Callen." He said.

"Okay sorry again."

"Don't be you did your job that's all that matters."

The day went on without incident. The team had paper work to finish and no one was allowed to leave the office unless they were going to get food for everyone. They finished their paper work by the end of the day. With Hetty happy that his or her reports were done everyone went home.

Once Sam and Callen got home Sam grabbed Callen and kissed him passionately. Callen caught off guard wrapped his arms around the big guys neck.

"I missed you today and everyday no matter what we do." Sam said pulling away from the kiss. Callen looked up. "I missed you to." He kissed Sam once again passionately. They wrestled each other out of their clothes and into the bed. Sam continued to kiss Callen. "I want you." Callen said as Sam began to prepare him. "I need you too." Sam said. "Hurry, I need you. Aghh…" Callen moaned. They continued and made love five times that night.

Six weeks later Callen was woken up in the middle of the night feeling very nauseous. When he finally got to the bathroom he bent down to the toilet and threw up everything he had eaten that day. "Ugghh…" Callen moaned as he threw up again. Sam was woken up again by the sound of retching. "G, you alright."

"No…do I look like I…. ughh…" He said as he threw up once again. "Sorry babe."

"No your not…ugghh…" Once again throwing up.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Sam suggested.

"You know I hate them." Callen said as Sam gave him a cup of water.

"Still we have to find out what's wrong. This isn't food poisoning like you've been telling me lately."

"Hetty is going to be angry that you're going in sick again today. "

"I'll be fine Sam, just nauseous."

"Something is going on though."

"I know if it happens again tomorrow I'll go to the doctor okay."

"Promise."

"Yeah, promise."

"Okay, you want some more water."

"Yes, please." Callen said as Sam picked him up. Callen followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam passed him the glass of water. G drank it all and laid his head down on Sam's shoulder he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. It was too close to time to get to work he might as well stay up.

"You want to go back to bed we don't have to be at ops till eight anyways." Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine here with you. Plus we were going to get up in half an hour anyways. Can't we just sit on the couch till we leave?"

"Okay." Sam said as he took G over to the couch to cuddle. Five minutes later G was asleep. Sam slowly laid him down on the couch hoping that G wouldn't be woken up by the nausea again. Sam went to get ready for work about half an hour later he woke up G. G went to get ready quickly and they left for ops.

Callen still didn't look well and Sam tried to get him to stay home but G wouldn't hear of it. G walked into the ops center with Sam following behind. Hetty came walking by seeing that Callen was still not himself.

"I swear Mr. Hanna is that boy not feeling well again?" Hetty asked.

Sam turned around. "I tried Hetty but you know how stubborn he is." Callen turned around knowing they were talking about him.

"If this is about me not staying home, I'm fine. If something happens today I'll go to the doctor if it makes you two feel better, but I'm not going home." He said crossing his arms staring Hetty and his partner down.

"Mr. Hanna if anything happens see that he does go to the doctor."

"Yes, Hetty." Sam said.

Deeks being only a few feet away saw what happened. "Ohhh…not good. Callen's still in a mood." He said to Kensi.

"Yeah, just don't make either of them mad today."

Callen sat at his desk wishing that he had had more sleep. Even though sleep was hard for him to come by most days. The only reason he slept so well lately was because of Sam. Sam was his safety net. Now when he started throwing up that was a different story. Callen once again felt a headache coming on. Frustrated he got up from his desk to walk and get a cup of coffee. He took a sip of the coffee he began to feel nauseous and very dizzy again. He grabbed onto the table. Kensi walking by saw Callen's face.

"Callen are you okay?" She asked.

Callen let go of the table. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…just don't…" He said as everything started to spin. His balance started to fail him and he started to collapse. "Callen!" Kensi said as she grabbed him before he fell to the floor.

Sam and Deeks both heard Kensi and rushed over to see what the problem was. Sam saw Kensi trying to keep G from falling to the floor. "G, G sweetheart what's wrong? What happened Kens?"

"I don't know one minute I was asking him if he was okay then he faints." She said. Hearing this Deeks went to go grab Hetty. Sam picked G up out of Kensi's arms and took him to the lounge putting Callen on the couch.

" I tell you Mr. Hanna he needs to see a doctor."

"And that is exactly what he'll do as soon as we wake him up."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Callen wake up dear."

"G, sweetheart comes on wake up."

G began to open his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Sam said.

"Oh, shit you guys weren't supposed to see that."

"Yeah and you told me you were fine today." Sam said.

"Mr. Callen, you know I can't let you do anything until you see the doctor."

"Do I have to Hetty?"

"You don't have a choice Mr. Callen."

"Ugghhh…" Callen said putting his head in his hands.

"Come on G, I'll take you to the doctor." Sam said when he heard a whistle. "Ugghh…not another case." He said.

"Change of plans Mr. Hanna seems that we have a new case. I'll take Mr. Callen to the doctor the team needs you."

"But Hetty I really think…"

"Sam, I'll be fine. Hetty will take me to the doctor." Callen said

"Okay just make sure you two are careful."

"Don't worry Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen will be cooperative." She said as looked at G. G inched back feeling like a trapped child. Sam went up to be briefed on the case.

"Okay Mr. Callen lets go to the doctors office."

"Fine."

Meanwhile,

"Okay guys new case.' Eric said as Sam came in.

"Callen okay." Nell asked.

"He's going to the doctor with Hetty. So hopefully we find out what's wrong. Eric the case." Sam said.

"This CIA agent was just found this morning killed."

"What's this got to with NCIS?" Deeks said.

"The killer wrote this note which was found on the dead CIA agent."

"Who's it addressed to?' Kensi asked.

"It's addressed to Sam." Nell said. Sam looked at the note.

"It's him. He's back for Jada. He's escaped."

"I don't think that's it. I think there is more Sam." Eric said.

"Like what." Sam asked.

"Read the note." Eric said.

Sam picked up the note and began to read it.

Sam Hanna, you took my sister. Now it is time for me to take what you value most. Although I don't think it'll be very long.

"What is he thinking?" Kensi asked.

"He's after his sister, but I don't know what else." Sam said.

"Well anyways he can't kill anyone else we can't let him." Eric said.

"We all need to watch it." Sam said. "No one goes anywhere alone."

"You don't think he would try to hurt any of us do you Sam?" Deeks asked.

" I don't think so, but it's never hurts to be on our toes." Sam said.

"Lets just get him before he hurts anyone else Deeks." Kensi said.

"Kensi's right lets get him back where he belongs." Sam said as he, Kensi, and Deeks ran to the Challenger.

Meanwhile,

G Callen was not having a good day. Waking up in the middle of the night to throw up wasn't fun. Then fainting in ops wasn't fun. Sam not being there to comfort him sucked. He hated needles and the doctor took a urine and blood sample. His day couldn't get any worse. That is until the doctor came in.

"What is it doc. Am I dying." Callen said smirking. Hetty gave him that look. Callen stopped shrinking like a child who was in trouble.

"No, quite the countary. Have you been sexually active lately?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I've tested your samples at least five times and congratulations you're pregnant."

G looked up at the doctor like he was crazy.

"Yeah, doc I'm pregnant. No way I'm a guy."

"Well, Mr. Callen the results don't lie your pregnant." Showing G the results. Callen looked at the results.

"That's not possible. I can't not with this job. Hetty please tell me this is not possible." Hetty looked at Callen softly.

"I'm looking at the same results as well Mr. Callen and you are pregnant."

"No, I can't be." He said as his eyes began to water. "Sam doesn't want this he doesn't want a family."

"Mr. Callen would you like to take a look at an ultra sound." The doctor asked.

"How could this of happened?"

"Mr. Callen would you like to see an ultrasound." The doctor asked again.

"Yes." Callen said as the doctor began to bring an ultrasound machine in. Callen was hoping it would prove he wasn't pregnant. But as the doctor told him to lay down and put the gel on his stomach. The doctor began to look at the screen. Callen saw the baby on the screen. It was true he was pregnant his eyes soften in awe, but as the doctor kept checking Callen's stomach, he notice something else.

"Hmmm…Mr. Callen I don't know if this is good or bad news but your pregnant with twins."

"What!" Callen yelled.

"Yup, baby #1 is here see the head and baby #2 is over here."

"Wow, and they are both growing inside me."

"Yup, scary but true." The doctor said.

"There's no backing out is there?" Callen said looking at Hetty.

"Yes, but I don't think Sam would want that Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

"I know he wouldn't."

"Well Mr. Callen there's going to be some restrictions…"

"No, I've got a job to do. My team is on a case right now and I need to be with them." Callen said.

"Mr. Callen your at a crucial time in a pregnancy. Your only six weeks along and with twins, I wouldn't suggest going out into the field right now until your babies are born."

"Please doc, my friends and teammates need me. Just this last one and I promise no more field work afterwards."

"Hetty, you're his supervisor what do you think?" The doctor asked.

"As long as he's careful I don't see a problem with one more ops." She said.

"Thank you Hetty."

The doctor sighed.

"Thanks doc." Callen said as he got up to go to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hetty, you know it's not safe for him to do this."

"I know but if I would've stopped him, he would've gone anyways. He's stubborn. I do have to ask for discretion I know this is not normal."

"I see. He'll have to come for appointments every two weeks and here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. And you can count on my complete discretion."

"I will make sure he comes if I have to drag him in."

"Okay then."

"Hey Hetty can we go."

"Why yes Mr. Callen."

"Thanks doc."

"Your welcome, congrats on the babies. See you in two weeks."

"Okay."

Callen and Hetty headed out the door and went to make his next appointment.

"Mr. Callen we have a few things to take care of before you go to the others."

"But Hetty they need me."

"Lets go eat lunch so you can take your prenatal vitamins."

"Fine, but can we make it quick."

As soon as they were done with lunch Callen sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Hetty do you think Sam will be happy about the twins."

"Of course I do. This is something he has wanted for a long time."

Callen smiled at the hand on his stomach and calls Sam on his cell phone.

Sam on the other hand was getting frustrated he knew the note was for him from the start. But what the note meant completely he didn't know. His cell rang seeing that it was Callen he answered.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey tell me what's going on Sam."

"Well we got a dead CIA agent. It looks like Kalled is back and after me."

"That's not good."

"So I'm assuming your okay and I don't need to worry."

"I'm not exactly okay; but I'll get through it. I don't know about you though this news isn't going to be fun to hear."

"Who says it won't. I just want to know if your healthy or not."

"I'll tell you as soon as I get there."

"Fine. See you in a bit."

"Yeah love you."

"Me too G, me too." Sam said as he hangs up his cell.

"Eric, give me the teams coordinates."

"Are you sure your…."

"Don't go there Eric. I got to go the others need me."

"Okay coordinates will be on your phone." Eric said as G left.

"Hetty, is he okay he's been sick lately." Nell asked.

"Should we let him go?" Eric said after Nell.

"You both know how stubborn he is." Hetty said as they watched Callen leave. "True." Nell said.

Meanwhile,

"Now what. If he's after Jada then why is he trying to contact you?"

"Because I took his sister away. A good cause for revenge but there's something else. Just can't put my fingers on it."

"Sam don't worry we'll get him." Deeks said as Callen's car pulled up. Sam looked up in relief to see his partner feeling better. Heck he was glowing for some reason.

"Hey guys what do we have." Callen smiled.

"You sure you feel okay for this." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callen said.

"You don't look fine. Better but not fine."

"Well I am."

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked.

"Well…."

Unknown to the team a couple of Kalled's snipers was near by with his rifle. He began to pull the trigger.

_***BANG***_

Sam and Deeks grabbed their partners and covered them. Looking up they saw where the shot had come from. Sam got up and began to run after the shooter.

"Deeks your with me." He said. Deeks got up and followed him.

"On it." Callen and Kensi watched them go.

"What are we chopped liver." They said together. After that they began to run after their partners. They ran for a couple of minutes until Callen once again felt sick. He slowed down. Kensi looked behind her to see Callen slowing down. She turned to him.

"Callen, are you alright."

"Kensi, I don't…argh…" He said as he threw up for the seventh time that day.

"G, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let you run knowing you've been sick."

"It's okay Kens…ugghh." He said throwing up yet again; there goes the lunch Hetty got me.

Meanwhile Sam and Deeks ran after the shooters they followed them up to the roof of the building next door to the crime scene. They ran up the steps as Deeks looks back noticing that Callen and Kensi weren't behind him.

"Sam we've got a problem the others aren't behind us." He said as they quietly slowed down.

"That's a good thing for now."

"I heard that Sam!" Kensi said.

"Are you two okay?" Deeks asked.

"Oh, now you worry? I'm fine but Callen got sick again."

"Is he okay?" Sam asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Callen said.

"No your not." Kensi shot back. Unbeknownst to Callen and Kensi, Kallied was right behind them holding a gun in his hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Agent Callen. I remember you." Hearing Kalled's voice they froze. Callen was the first to turn around.

"Kalled, what do you want." Callen spat out.

Deeks and Sam froze. Kensi and Callen were in trouble. Sam repeated what the note said in his mind when something clicked.

"Deeks, we need to move now. Kens don't let him near G." Sam said while he and Deeks ran to where G and Kensi were.

"I asked you what do you want?" Callen ask spitefully.

"Oh, that's easy Agent Callen. I want Agent Hanna to suffer." Kalled said.

"G, lets get you back to the car." Kensi said.

"No, I'm fine Kensi."

"But G." Kensi began as she pulled out her gun in front of Kallied.

"No, Kens I'm fine. Now what does this have to do with my partner?"

"Oh, that's easy. He took something precious from me so I'm taking something precious from him."

Sam heard this as worry became evident in his face. He and Deeks were nearby listening to the conversation.

"Kensi, get G away from Kalled, that's who he's after."

"What, are you sure Sam?"

"Yes."

"G, let's go." Kensi said as she grabbed his arm.

"No, there's more isn't there Kalled?"

"Of course. It's you I want."

"What?"

"G, move." Sam said into the communicator. Kalled laughed, as he got closer to Callen's body. Kensi put herself in front of G.

"No way Kalled you do not get anywhere near him."

Kallied didn't like the way Kensi was getting in front of him. No one did that to him. Hell no woman dared to do that to him when he was at home.

"Move, you little bitch."

"No! I have a job to do and that means I have to do what I'm told. If that means standing up to scum like you then so be it." She spat out. Deeks and Sam smiled at each other. That's their girl.

Kalled by this time was angry no one ever talked to him that way. He picked up his hand and smacked Kensi in the face throwing her down to the ground. G stood speechless knowing that he couldn't save Kensi especially now he had to be extra careful. Kalled stepped over Kensi and continued his way toward G with a malicious smile on his face. G began to back up knowing that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere else. Kensi started to groaned as she began to get up. She saw Kalled get closer to G.

"No G, get away!" She said as Kalled as he tried to grab G. G managed to move out of the way but only for a second when he felt nauseous again.

"Oh, this is just the beginning Agent Callen. Looks like you haven't been feeling well. Well I can fix it right away." Kalled said as he grabbed Callen's arm. His hand went immediately went to his stomach.

"Oh is something wrong?" Kalled asked as he put the agent into a small chokehold.

"Kalled let him go." Kensi said.

"No, actually I think I'll keep him." He said.

"Please let him go." Kensi said. Kalled pulled his gun out of his pocket. Kensi kept her gun trained on Kallied.

"Kensi!" She heard Deeks yell.

"G!" Sam said as well. They finally came to a halt behind Kensi.

"Let him go Kalled." Sam said as he walked up.

"No! You took my sister. I'll take your lover."

Sam took a step closer looking at G and Kalled at the same time pointing his gun toward them.

"I'm warning you Kalled, let him go."

"Sam, don't please. Do it for us. Please don't do anything." Callen said as he grabbed his stomach once again. Sam saw this and wondered what was going on.

"Let go of him Kalled or …"

" Or what, I got what you value most."

"Let him go. I beg of you he hasn't done anything to you."

"No, sorry can't do that." Kalled said as he pulled the trigger on his gun. The shot went through the air and hit Sam in the shoulder.

"Argghh…." Sam said as he went down to the ground. Kensi and Deeks both put their guns in front of them.

"Sam, no!" Callen said trying to get out of Kalled's hands.

"Oh, no you don't." Kalled said as he grabbed Callen once again.

"Let go please let go of me. Sam help me. Don't let him take me away." He said as he struggled against Kalled as he began to leave with G. Deeks tried to go after Kalled stepping forward.

"Don't come any nearer or he dies." Deeks stopped knowing that he had no other choice. Kalled pushed G into the car. Kensi meanwhile was trying to keep Sam from bleeding out. " Sam stay with me."

"G, no have to save him." Sam said.

"Eric we need an ambulance." Kensi said as Deeks tried to run after Kalled's car, which had G in it. Deeks shot his gun towards at the tires. He stopped as the car rounded the corner.

"Deeks I need you now." Kensi said. Deeks ran back to where Kensi and Sam were.

"G, don't let him go with Kalled." Sam slowly spat out gaining councienous.

"Sam calm down, there an ambulance coming."

"He can't take G." The breathing becoming a little harder to control as Sam's mind began to panic.

"Deeks please tell me …"

"He got away. I'm sorry Sam but Kalled has G." Deeks said.

"No. We have to save him." Sam said panicking once again.

"We'll get him back Sam I promise, but right now I need you to calm down and breathe while we wait for an ambulance. We can't help Callen if your hurt like this."

"But…" Sam said.

"No, buts!" Kensi said as the paramedics neared. "What have we got?" One of the paramedics said.

"Gun shot wound to the shoulder." Kensi said.

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"I got pushed but I'm fine." Kensi said.

"Kensi, we got to find G." Sam said again.

"Don't worry we'll get on it right away." She said as the ambulance began to drive away.

"Deeks we have to do something. I'm calling Hetty." Kensi said as she dialed Hetty's number.

"Miss Blye please tell me Kalled didn't take Mr. Callen with him."

"I'm sorry Hetty, G got sick while we were running after Deeks and Sam. And Kalled backed us both into a corner and shot Sam."

"We have to find Mr. Callen, Miss Blye he is at a very vulnerable stage right now."

"Hetty do you know what's wrong with G?" She asked.

"He's pregnant agent Blye. I will talk to Agent Hanna, but getting Agent Callen back is a priority for Agent Hanna's sake."

"Yes, Hetty. Does Sam know about this?" Kensi asked.

"As far as I know Callen was going to tell him after you all were done with the ops, but he never…"

"Had a chance to tell him."

"That is correct Miss Blye. I'll meet Mr. Hanna at the hospital and tell him about this."

"Okay. Deeks and I will get to work."

"Make sure Kalled doesn't leave the country with Callen."

Kensi hung up the phone and looked at Deeks.

"Kalled does not get out of the country with Callen."

"Got it." Deeks said as Kensi got back on the phone,

"Eric please tell me Kalled in the states and hasn't left with Callen?" She asked.

"He hasn't left he's still here in D.C. I've been tracking him since he left with Callen." Eric said.

"Good make sure he doesn't get out of LA." Kensi said.

All the while,

Callen sat next to Kalled with his hands around his stomach. He knew if he made a wrong move Kalled would of killed him and the babies inside him. He had no other choice but to stay still and hope that Kalled wouldn't kill him. Now if only he that sam was alive. He felt sick seeing the memory of Sam falling. If only she would have been able to tell Sam about the babies.

"Well Agent Callen looks like were going to be with each other for quite sometime."

"What do you mean?" Callen said looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry Agent Callen we'll be in Sudan soon enough."

"What no I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I don't think you have a choice Agent. You this is all Agent Hanna's doing."

"Agent Hanna had a job to do. Get you off the streets."

"This may be true but you see he didn't just take my sister he took you as well. I was going to capture you while you both were in Sudan but you kept out of sight."

"You knew I was there?"

"Yes."

"I'm still not going to Sudan with you."

"No, you are coming or I will kill the rest of your team."

"Please don't. Please I'll go but don't kill my friends." Callen said feeling nauseous again. "Please can you stop the car?"

"No." Kalled said know that if he let Callen out that Callen would try to escape.

"Kalled, please."

"No."

"Fine then I'll…arghh…" G said as he threw up again in Kalled's car. 'These twins are going to drive me nuts.'

"What the hell?" Kalled said.

"Sorry couldn't really control it."


End file.
